


The Thing

by haldoor



Series: Doing It [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b>  Boils are almost mentioned, although not in detail.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Do not own; would very much like to.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd again.  As always, any glaring errors can be advised.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve needs to check everything's okay<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> ~~Yes, I know it's not porn, Kaige! I'll get there! Eventually~~ This is Part Three of the Doing It series, and follows a few days after Part Two. It'll all make sense eventually, I promise!

"How's the... uh... thing?"

Steve leaned against the door of Danny's office, folding his arms across his chest and flicking a glance over his shoulder. He thought he'd better keep it vague, since Danny hadn't wanted everyone to know about the boil. He'd only found out because Danny had been reluctant to sit down at his house the other night, and then Steve pushed until Danny had gotten angry enough to admit what the problem was. But Steve was sure what he'd done had to have helped.

"Thing?" Danny looked up from his computer, his eyes quizzical. "Thing. Oh, the... yeah. It's good. Well, better. I can sit, obviously."

"Good. See, I knew it would improve as soon as I-"

"Yes, thank you. Thank you very much, Steven." There was an uncomfortable pause before Danny went on. "I have to admit, it was the right thing to do. It's just not how I pictured myself on your bed for the first time."

Steve straightened up in pleased surprise. "You pictured yourself on my bed?"

Danny grimaced and held up a hand. "Whoa there, sailor. I never said that."

Steve blinked, picturing Danny on his bed in a whole other way. "You implied it."

Danny's frown stretched into a tight smile and he raised his other hand to join the first. "You have an incredible mind, McGarrett."

Laughing, Steve replied, "So I've been told. You want to... uh... I could check it for you again. You know..." He waved a hand vaguely. "Just to be sure it's okay; that it's healing properly."

"Not here." Danny's expression held the worry that Steve might yank his pants down any minute.

"No." Steve frowned. "Uh, you could come over later. I could throw a couple of steaks on the grill. I have beer."

"Beer? I will probably need a few before I let you have another look at the thing."

"So you'll come over?"

"It's a date."

"A date?"

"Don't get your hopes up, McGarrett. But... I can't see the thing myself, so maybe – just maybe..." Danny paused to gesture unevenly, caution in his eyes. "We could revisit the bed thing."

Steve's grin couldn't be wider as he nodded and moved away, vaguely aware of Danny's small smile behind him.

~//~


End file.
